Girlfriend
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: Bella has the major hots for the construction guy working on her house, when he doesn't pay attention to her(under threat from Charlie), she enlists her best friend Leah(who just happens to be his ex) for help. What kind of hijinks do our girls get into on their quest? Will Sam admit he wants her as much as she wants him? Cover Image by Mist!
1. Ch 01: Starting

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M for adult language, and content including underage drinking, and the recreational use of marijuana amongst teenagers and adults, as well as sexual situations.**

****Sam POV Monday Morning** **

The smell of bacon cooking jerks me out of sleep. Oh. Good. Emily is cooking. My name is Sam Uley, I'm a twenty-one year old man who moved my girlfriend in _way_ too soon, and **way** too young. The last three years have gone from cohabitant bliss to cohabitant annoyance, the little things I didn't notice when we were living apart are now the huge things that drive me insane.

The way she talks to me like I'm an infant, or some sort of small dog, the way she always has to be the center of my attention, the constant checking up on me, showing up at sites, coming by my office, calling me every hour on the hour. She's not a girlfriend, she's a fucking probation officer in an apron. Don't get me wrong, I think I love her, I just wish she would back the fuck off a little.

Dragging myself out of bed, I throw on a pair of blue and white striped boxers, and an undershirt, and make my way through the living room. I grab the paper off the coffee table and head into the kitchen hoping that reading the sports page will keep her off my back for the duration of the meal at least.

Emily sets a plate down in front of me, she's fully dressed, and it annoys the crap out of me…she doesn't work, doesn't have to, yet she's up and dressed with breakfast cooked before I've even really woken up. It's like she's auditioning for the role of my wife, she does the things that wives are expected to do but without the title. At first I loved it, now, well honestly, some mornings I just want to eat a cold bowl of cereal or toast myself a fucking Pop-Tart.

I pick up my fork, and reluctantly start to eat the scrambled eggs, they're good, but that's not the point. I've barely swallowed the first bite, and Emily speaks up, "Sammy, I want us to go out tonight."

Sammy…I fucking hate that nickname, and she knows it. Setting my jaw, I ask her, "Where do you want to go?"

She smiles indulgently at me, that look on her face that tells me that if I don't want a fight I had better go along with what she wants to do tonight. After about a half a minute, she replies, "I want to go to see that new movie, you know, with the girl who's in love with the vampire.

Choking on my eggs, I clear my throat, "That's not really my kind of flick, Em. Can't we see something both of us will like? Why don't you ask one of your girls to come down from Makah for the night, you guys could go out to dinner, catch the movie, really make a night of it."

She scowls a little, "Well yeah, I _could_ do that, but I want to see it with you! I want to have a date night Sammy, _please_!"

She pouts her lips and does the sad face, and of course, I grudgingly cave, "Fine Em, we'll see the movie. I have to get ready for work."

Getting up I head back to the bedroom, ignoring her shouted, "You haven't finished your breakfast yet!"

Grabbing my phone off the nightstand I check my appointments, I had a consultation with Police Chief Charlie Swan up in Forks first thing, apparently his wife had had it with his DIY tendencies, and insisted that he call in a licensed professional after he left a gaping hole in his daughters wall when he tried to fix a stuck window.

****Bella POV****

I'm woken at the obscene hour of 8:00am on my first day of my first week of Summer Vacation by my dad sticking his head in my door, "The construction guy is gunna be here in about a half hour Bells. You know he'll have to come in here."

Rolling my eyes I look at the plastic covered hole where my window used to be, "You think? I'm getting up. I'll be ready by the time he gets here."

My 18 year old brother Embry calls up the steps, "Bells! I'm going to the beach with Jake, and Quil, do you want to come?"

Hmm, do I want to go to the beach with Jake and Quil, yeah I'm gunna pass on that. Jake will spend the whole time either glowering at me over our break up 6 months ago, or trying to get back into my pants, and Quil, well, let's just say that Quil can't go 3 seconds without making a sexual innuendo and leave it at that.

Calling back down, I answer, "No thanks Emb! Have a good time though!"

The only reply is the door closing heavily behind him as he runs out of the house, and the sound of his motorcycle revving as he tears out of the driveway. Dad shakes his head in good natured amusement, "That boy…"

I roll my eyes, if that was me tearing down the road on a bike he'd have been after me in 2 seconds flat to haul my ass off of it. My mom, Kay, well, my step-mom really, but the only mother I've ever known, calls up to dad, "Charlie! Honey, your breakfast is ready!"

She calls to me next, "Bella! Do you want something to eat?"

Dad turns and hurries down the steps, as I call back, "No thanks Mom! I'll get a Pop-Tart when I get out of the shower!"

Heading into the bathroom I close the door without bothering to wait for her reply. I turn the shower on, setting it just warm enough to be comfortable before stripping down and stepping in.

I can hear the faint voices of my parents in the kitchen, arguing good naturedly about god knows what. Probably Embry's motorcycle, that's usually the topic of their arguments.

Renee, my biological mother, had walked out on Dad and I when I was just a year old, she just really didn't want to be a wife or a mom. Dad started dating Kay when I was three, and Embry was four, and they got married a year later.

Now I'm two and a half months shy of eighteen, it's the summer before senior year, and for the first time in two years I'm single for the summer. Finishing up in the shower I turn the water off and step out.

I dry off and head back across the hall to my room. I turn my stereo on and start Godsmack's self titled album before going into my drawers. I pull out a black bra and thong set with little pink stars printed all over, stepping into the panties I pull them up over my hips adjusting the strap so that I can barely feel it.

Pulling the straps of the bra up my arms I settle my breasts into the cups and hook it closed before adjusting it so that my breasts are thrust up and out. Crossing back over to my closet I grab out a pair of tiny denim shorts and put them on, pausing I scan my closet.

Do I want to wear the hot pink v-neck tee? Or my black Rob Zombie baby tee? The pink shows a nice amount of cleavage, but the black hugs my figure nicely. Before I can decide, my door opens, I turn towards it, expecting my mom.

My mouth drops open in shock as a tall, built, Native American man with spiky black hair wearing jeans and a plain white fitted tee comes in ahead of my dad who I now hear talking in the hall.

I let out a shrill shout, "Hey!"

The man stops short staring at me like a deer in the headlights, I turn back to the closet yanking my pink v-neck off the hanger and pulling it on over my head quickly. Spinning back around, I find my dad scowling, first at me, and then even more deeply at the very good looking man who is still caught up staring at me with his very sexy green eyes.

Dad turns his attention back to me, snapping, "Bella! Go downstairs. Your mom has your breakfast ready."

****Sam POV****

Shit. The girl brushes past me, the scent of her shampoo setting me on edge. She's probably only 16, and her dad is probably about to bust me for being a fucking perv. Fuck, we should have knocked…

Chief Swan claps a hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly, but not overly so as he grits out, "Now, I know that there are some things a man can't help. But I'll tell you honestly Mr. Uley, that if I _ever_ catch you lookin at my baby girl like that again it'll be my gun doing the talking. She's still in high school for fucks sake! Hasn't even started her senior year yet."

Oh shit! I am a fucking perv, and I deserve to be busted! Chief Swan clears his throat, and gestures to the gaping hole in the wall that's covered with plastic sheeting, "Uh, that's it there."

Gaping at it in shock, I manage to ask him, "No offense Chief, but how in the hell did this **happen**?"

He laughs good naturedly, "I honestly have no idea. I took the blame for it, but it was really my boy who did it. His sister asked him and his bone head friend to open her window because it was stuck. I think they tried to wedge it open with a screwdriver and a sledgehammer. They probably knocked the molding loose, and then tried to hit it back into place, and ended up knocking out the whole window."

I nod, "Okay, well that explains how it started, but how did it end up going all the way down to the floor?"

He turns a light shade of pink, and rubs the back of his neck, "Well, you see, my daughter. She wanted one of those big fancy windows with the kind of grid pattern… they go from the floor up. I tried to install it myself but that didn't turn out so good. My wife insisted that I call in a professional when she saw the hole."

Keeping my tone professional, I sum up, "Okay, so your daughter wants French windows. Does she want the kind with the half circle on top? And do you want the kind that open?"

He thinks about it, "I'm going to say yes to the half circle, and no to the opening…"

I see him looking at the tree that sits right beside the hole, and I understand why he doesn't want the window to open. That tree is just begging for some horny teenage boy to climb up it, or for a horny teenaged girl to climb down.

Turning back I nod, "Okay, well I'll go get a price on the windows and get back to you with an estimate in a few hours."

****Bella POV****

I hear voices a minute before my dad and Sexy Construction Guy come into the kitchen. I catch SCG's eye, and smile, disappointed when he looks away without returning it. I scowl at my dad, he probably threatened to shoot SCG for the way he was looking at me in my bra.

Mom asks, "So when do you think Bella will be able to have a fully enclosed wall again?"

SCG thinks about it for a minute, before answering, "I think probably by next week, ma'am. I was just telling Chief Swan that I'm going to go price the windows that your daughter wants and I'll get back to him with an estimate in a few hours. I'll have to repair the wall though, and prep it for the window installation, that'll take a few days in itself."

Mom nods, and I ask, "Will **you** be doing the work?"

He looks at me warily, and I just smile as I cross my arms, squeezing my boobs together to give him a better view. He swallows and looks away sharply as he answers, "Probably. I may have one of my associates come up if I have other jobs to attend to."

Mom catches my eye, looking at me sternly as Dad leaves for work with SCG hot on his heels. Nibbling my pop tart, I try to look innocent, of course it doesn't work. Mom narrows her eyes at me, "Stay away from him Bella. He's bad news."

Looking at her confused, I ask, "What do you mean?"

She sighs, "Ask Leah about him."

Shrugging, I reply, "Okay. What's his name?"

Mom sighs again, like I should know, "Sam Uley."

I shrug and roll my eyes, as I tell her, "Okay, so I'll ask Leah about him."

It's her turn to roll her eyes, as she answers, "Alright, I'm working today at the Johnson's. Call me if you need me."

Nodding I head back upstairs and grab my cell off my nightstand. Opening my messages I send one to Leah, '_hey chica, any plans for later?'_

Leah has become my partner in crime, I've known her my whole life from being friends with Jake and his family, but we were never close until his sisters moved away. I had been wandering around first beach depressed about not having Bex to hang with and had run into Leah who was depressed about Rachel.

Leah's 19, she takes classes in Port Ang a few days a week, but is also on summer vacation. Dad was actually pretty thrilled that Leah and I finally became friends, and I was glad too, she's pretty awesome.

****Later That Day around 5:30pm Still BPOV****

Leah and I are hanging out at her place, her parents took her younger brother Seth up to the Makah reservation to visit family, and we're chilling in her living room. Going into my purse, I grab out a bag of weed and a bowl.

Passing both to Leah, she looks it over, "Where'd you get this shit from girl?"

Shrugging, I answer, "Quil."

She rolls her eyes, "Figures, he's the only game in town besides Sam, and I know you don't know Sam. This shit's a joke though, B."

I shrug, "Wait, are you talking about Sam Uley?"

She nods, "Yeah. Why?"

She packs the bowl while I answer, "He's doing some work at our house, mom told me to stay away from him. She said he's bad news, when I asked what she meant though she told me to ask you about him."

Leah hits the bowl and passes it off, contemplating for a moment before she answers, "Sam's not a bad guy. He's just a guy. See, the thing you gotta keep in mind about guys B, is that they're like animals. Sure they may be loyal and loving, but there's always a possibility that they lose control when faced with eager, willing, unrelated pussy. I don't mean to be crude, but take you and Jake for example…"

Scrunching my nose in disgust, I interrupt, "I'd rather not…"

She rolls her eyes, "I know, but seriously, just listen. Ain't nobody gunna win an argument with Jake Black over whether or not he loved you. Jake loved you from the time you all were kids. You got cheated on for the same reason I did. You were payin too much attention to him, and how **he** was actin, and not enough attention to the real threat."

Bile raises in my throat, even the thought of that bitch makes me want to puke. Leah says her name, raising my blood pressure and bringing my anger to the surface, "Angela…"

I cut her off, "Is a fuckin no good, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing, cunt whore!"

Leah nods, "That's right she is! Same as my fuckin no good, backstabbing, boyfriend stealing, cunt whore of a cousin, Emily!"

She takes a breath, and continues, "See B, Sam and I were together practically our whole lives. We were actually a lot like you and Jake. Grew up together, our mom's were friends so we spent a lot of time together. Of course Emily was there a lot of the time too. Her dad is my mom's brother, and her mom was good friends with mine and Sam's."

She pauses to watch me hit the bowl, I take my hit, and pass her the bowl while I hold my smoke. She hits, and I exhale a plume of white smoke into the air. Coughing overtakes me, makes me feel swimmy, finally I catch my breath.

Leah lets her smoke out and coughs twice before drawing a deep breath, and continuing, "So we all grew up together, Rachel was there a lot too, she tried to keep Emily off of Sam's back. It wasn't really a secret that Em had a little thing for Sam. He never gave her the time of day though, he was so focused on me. When I was 5 and he was 7, I thought he was gross. When I was 11 and he was 13, I thought he was annoying. Oh man by the time I turned 13 and him 15 though? I thought he was gorgeous! He did construction with his pops every summer from the time he was 12, and he had muscles on muscles."

We pass the bowl back and forth a couple of times in silence as I guess both of us ponder SCG aka Sam's muscles. Boy, but that man has some muscles…

She sighs, passing me the bowl back, and continues on, "So long story short, Sam and I got together, finally, when I was 14. We were so so happy. He worshipped me. By the time I was 15 I knew I wanted him to be the first. So he was. He was careful with me, he made it perfect. I was so fucking happy it was insane! I never noticed that Rach and Emily weren't hanging anymore, I never noticed that Em was becoming increasingly jealous, she hated to come down here because Sam and I were all over each other. He never told me she started calling him, but one day I heard him on the phone with her. I could hear her, crying to him when things with her boyfriend up in Makah didn't work out, sobbing about how she had no friends left because I was always with him. Blah blah blah. If I had been paying more attention to her instead of him I would have understood what was going on. He was just as attentive as ever, just as loving as ever, he was just, Sam."

I tap the remnants of the bowl out, that little plug of burnt ash falling into the ash tray as she continues, "It doesn't really matter though, apparently Emily was telling him I was cheating, that I told her I cheated. Sam shouted that at me when I caught the two of them in bed together. On our anniversary. I was so fucking crushed."

My eyes are wide now, I can't even help but ask, "Did you kick her sorry ass?"

Leah laughs, "I wish. I just couldn't even comprehend it. I didn't bother to correct Sam's statement. I went to the cliffs. Paul found me there, and the rest as they say, is history."

We both sigh a little. Paul Dixon, bad boy extraordinaire, and Leah's boyfriend of just about the last 3 years. The two of them were so in love it was ridiculous, but when they fought oh boy did they fight. According to Leah though the make up sex more than made up for the fighting, and they were one of the happiest couples I knew.

The way she was talking about Sam though makes me ask, "Would you ever want him back?"

She looks at me thoughtfully, "No. I don't blame Sam really, but I would never want him back. Paul drives me crazy, whether we're in bed, or we're fighting, he drives me crazy good and bad, and I wouldn't ever want to change that. Sam did me a favor. Paul and I, we're just, right."

Looking back at her, I ask, "Would you be angry at me, if I told you I wanted him?"

She laughs, "No. I really wouldn't. I don't think it'd even be weird. If I wasn't crazy in love with Paul then it probably would be weird. Paul though, I never told you this, but Paul beat the shit out of Sam about a month after Sam and I stopped seeing each other."

I look at her incredulously, not that I can't picture Paul doing that. I totally can. Paul is the type of guy who when he likes you he'll do just about anything for you. He wasn't just Leah's boyfriend, he was my friend too, and his do anything for his friends attitude had come in handy for me a lot. Especially when Jake wouldn't take 'get lost' for an answer, and my own big brother hadn't wanted to get in the middle, but SCG has muscles on muscles for God's sake!

Leah laughs at my expression, "I know what you're thinking, 'How did Paul beat him'."

I nod, and she continues, "Personally, I think he hit him from behind, took him off guard. Paul says that my love gave him strength. I mean don't get me wrong, Paul's ripped, but…"

I finish for her, "But SCG is beyond ripped!"

Sighing, I sit back on the couch, Leah looks at me grinning, "SCG?"

Laughing as I blush slightly, I reply with a sheepish grin, "Sexy Construction Guy."

Leah throws back her head and laughs, the door opens and we both jump a little as Paul comes in the door, "What's so funny?"

Leah shrugs, "You."

Paul puts on a fake scowl, and pulls her to him, "Oh yeah?"

He nuzzles her neck, lightly biting it, "Is that so? Am I funny Ms. Clearwater? Am I really?"

He tickles her ribs, and she goes from smoldering, to screaming, "STOP! PAUL!"

She laughs, swatting at him as he turns her loose, "Fine."

He plops down on the couch, "What's really up, Bell?"

Leah takes over, "We were talking about how you beat up Sam."

Paul scowls, a real one this time, "Nothing that fucker didn't deserve."

Leah rolls her eyes, "Now Pauly, is that any way to talk about the guy who got us together?"

Pulling her down on his lap he moves his hands around her waist, "I guess not. So what brought up the illustrious Sam Uley?"

Leah shrugs, "Bell here has the major hots for him. Apparently the Chief hired him to do some work on their place."

Paul turns protective big brother on me, "He's too **old** for you!"

Rolling my eyes, I snap, "I'm **not** a baby, Paul! I'm less than 3 months away from 18, and I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions about who I date!"

Scowling at me a little, he retorts, "I think your dad would beg to differ. You haven't even graduated from high school yet!"

Leah interjects, "Hey! Enough. Paul, lay off. I support Bella going for Sam. In fact. I think we should go out tonight. If I know Emily I'll bet she's dragging Sam to that movie where the girl is in love with the vampire."

Paul puts his head in his hands, and moans, "Please don't make me go, please don't make me go, please don't make me go…."

Leah laughs, "You can stay here big guy. Bell and I won't be out that late, we're just going to go and make a little scene and then come home."

Paul sighs and sits back in relief, "Thank God."

Leah pounces on him and I call "Later Paul!", over my shoulder as I head out to wait by the car.


	2. Ch 02: Sowing the Seeds

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M for adult language, and content including underage drinking, and the recreational use of marijuana amongst teenagers and adults, as well as sexual situations.**

****Sam POV****

Pulling into the parking lot of the theater I park the truck, groaning a little, as I ask, "Do we **really** have to see that movie, Em?"

She pouts at me, "I _really_ want to see it, Sammy. Please?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I give in, "Fine."

We head into the theater, and get on line at the ticket counter.

****Bella POV****

Leah and I walk into the building, and she immediately elbows me, whispering harshly, "There they are!"

I look ahead to the ticket counter, and see SCG with his hands in his jacket pockets standing meekly beside a small native woman. She's not ugly, but she's no raving beauty either, and SCG stands next to her looking completely disinterested and bored.

I smile at Leah, "Pick up the tickets, I'm going to follow them in."

She nods, "Okay, see you in there."

SCG and his girlfriend go into the main part of the theater, and predictably, the girl hands him her purse, and heads into the ladies room. Taking advantage of the moment, I approach him, "Hey there!"

We haven't formally been introduced, and I smile as his eyes glaze over a bit as he takes me in. He clears his throat, attempting to gain control of either himself or the situation, "Hey. Chief Swan's little girl, right?"

I roll my eyes, "My name's Bella, I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to be introduced this morning."

He nods, "Well it's nice to meet you Bella. My name is Sam. What movie are you seeing?"

I give a long suffering sigh, "Unfortunately I'm here to see that new vampire romance film. My friend wanted to see it, so I'm being a good sport and tagging along."

His girl comes out of the bathroom, I see her eyes lock onto us, and a glare snaps onto her face. She stalks over to us, and as she comes into earshot I shamelessly run my hand down SCG's arm, and purr, "Maybe you could sit with me? Keep me company?"

Emily steps between us, and snarls in my face, "Back off you little skank!"

SCG is quick to step between us, his voice all nervous and cute, "Em! This is Chief Swan's little girl, I'm doing some work at their house, you remember? I told you about it."

He whispers harshly, "She's just a kid Em, calm the fuck down!"

I arch a brow at him, and give him my best flirty smile, "I'll see you soon Sam, I'm really glad that my brother and his friend messed my window up. It's going to be so fun to watch you work, in my bedroom…"

Emily's face contorts in fury, and I walk away quickly to join Leah on the snack line. I hug her tight and she whispers in my ear, "He can't take his eyes off you. I don't think he's even noticed that I'm the one with you. Hold on, Em's spotted me, boy does she look pissed. Sam's still staring at your ass, he has no clue I'm here."

We split a jumbo popcorn, and an equally large drink, and make our way into the theater, stopping to give our tickets to Tyler Crowley, who greets me with a wolf whistle, "Lookin' good Bella! Anytime you want a date, you let me know."

I roll my eyes at him, "Sorry Tyler, not gonna happen. I have my sights set on someone a **lot** more mature."

Leah and I finally get settled into seats 3 rows back from SCG and Leah's man stealing ho of a cousin. As soon as the lights go down, Leah puts on a ball cap, pushing her hair up into it, and a denim jacket. Just as the movie starts she takes a kernel of popcorn and flicks it expertly at Emily.

It hits our target in the head, and she brushes at her hair while looking around wildly. Leah and I crouch into our seats until she focuses on the movie again. As soon as she begins to relax, I dip my hand into the popcorn bucket. I take two pieces out, and whisper quietly to Leah, "You think I can nail her with both?"

She giggles, earning us a shhh from our neighbors. I jab my middle finger at them even as Leah nods. Taking careful aim I launch the air popped projectiles, holding my breath until they both land on target.

She jumps, whirling around, as Leah and I glue our eyes to the screen. SCG, Sam, looks at her with concern, and I hear him ask her in a whisper, "What is your problem?"

She whispers back to him, "Your pathetic ex, and her child tag along are throwing popcorn at me!"

He looks up at us, I meet his eye, and give him my most innocent smile, along with a friendly wave. SCG waves back, a smile curving on his lips, before turning back to her, "Why would she wave if she was the one throwing shit at you. As for Leah, give me a break. It's been years! She's been with Paul for freakin ever. No motive, plus that's not even her, that's a dude, so knock it off, and watch the damn movie!"

She huffs, and snaps at him, "I'm going to the ladies room. I have popcorn grease in my hair no doubt."

She doesn't give him time to respond, just storms off. Leah elbows me, whispering softly, "You going for him? Or her?"

I smirk, "Him. **You're **the one going for her."

She smirks back, "good plan."

We get up and work our way to the aisle, once there Leah heads up the steps following Emily out the door, and I make my way down the few rows, and in, stepping over legs, mumbling, "Sorry, scuse me, coming through."

Finally I get to the seat Emily vacated, and I sit down in it. SCG gapes at me a moment, before asking, "What the hell are you doing?"

I smile at him, "Well I figured I'd come down and keep you company since both your companion and mine went to the powder room."

I see the jealousy bloom, he thinks I'm here with a date. I laugh, "So tell me, is your girl always so pleasant?"

He sighs, "Yes."

A laugh escapes me, earning me much shushing from the tween girls swooning over the movie on the screen. I roll my eyes at them, before turning my attention back to him, "So why are you with her?"

He looks uncomfortable, "I shouldn't have this conversation with you. Go on back, and wait for your date, kid."

****Meanwhile, Leah POV****

I follow Em out to the lobby, staying a discreet distance away until she goes into the ladies' room. Walking quietly in she's in the middle stall and I slide into one next to her. I sit down on the toilet to make it convincing. I wait a minute, and careful to disguise my voice, I say in a fake accent, "Oh shoot shug! There's no TP in this one! Hey Hon, you in the stall to my left, can you pass me the roll in there? I'll pass it right back to you quick as a jiff!"

She sighs, but a second later the roll appears under the divider, "Here you go. I do need it back, it's the only roll in here."

Smirking, I take it from her, mimic tearing some off before standing up and flushing the toilet. Leaving the roll on the back of the toilet, I head to the sink. Emily calls out, "Hey! Lady! I need that toilet paper back!"

Choking with laughter, I pretend not to hear her as I run the water. Her cussing gets louder and more colorful as I exit the rest room. I go to the ticket taker, an older man now instead of the teen boy who had asked out Bella earlier, "Hey, there's a lady in the rest room totally out of control! I think she's drunk! She kept trying to proposition me!"

The guy gets a look of concern on his face, and immediately approaches both a woman in a blazer and slacks with a brass name tag, and a security guard. Satisfied that Emily will be detained a while longer I go back into the theater and give a long whistle signaling the all clear to Bella.

****Bella POV****

I hear the long whistle that is Leah's go sign, and I relax in my borrowed seat. Sam keeps glancing over at me. Gasping I hold my leg straight, and give a pained moan, SCG looks at me with concern, "What's wrong?"

I moan out, "Leg….cramp…"

His face goes sympathetic and he reaches over and brings my leg up across his, whispering, "It's okay, I got you, just breathe girl."

He puts his hands on my leg, gently massaging a cramp that doesn't exist. His hands are like heaven, large, rough, and calloused, they flow over my leg until I'm a step away from moaning.

I'm twisted in my borrowed chair, my chest heaving as I struggle to keep my breathing even. The hurt gasp alerts us to Emily's presence even before the ushers flashlight falls on us. I jerk my leg down and attempt to look innocent, as the usher leans over to Sam, "Sir, you and your friend here are going to have to leave the theater."

Sam blinks at Emily, "What? Why?"

The usher explains, "Apparently she tried to proposition a girl in the restroom, and when the manager went into the ladies room to investigate she was outside the stalls with no pants on! The manager has seen fit to ask to have her escorted off the property."

Sam gapes at her a moment, before turning to me. I force a look of concern onto my face, as I say meekly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nods, "See you"

He gets up, and goes out on his side, grabbing Emily roughly by the arm, and walking hurriedly out of the theater. Watching them go I bite my lip as I hold in the laugh. Thirty seconds goes by and Leah plops down next to me, catching my eye as we both burst into hysterical laughter.

I'm doubled over holding my stomach as tears stream down my face, and the girls around us look ready to murder us as one of them shouts, "Shut the fuck up!"

Leah grabs my hand and we make our way out of the theater staggering as we try to hold in howls of laughter. Finally we get out of the theater and make our way outside. SCG's truck is parked a few aisles over from Paul's little car. I duck into the passenger seat and Leah hops into the drivers' and starts the engine quickly.

She opens her window, and as we drive quickly past the truck she yells out, "Later Sug!"

I look at her confused, and she laughs harder as she gets on the highway, "I got her to give me the toilet paper in her stall with a fake southern accent. That's how she ended up being out of the stall with her pants down."

Staring at Leah in awe, I respond, "Damn, remind me to stay on your good side, Lee."

****Meanwhile, Sam POV, from the theater****

Chief Swan's daughter has some fuckin sexy legs… Bad thought Sam, bad thought. How can I help it though? She had gotten a leg cramp, and I hadn't even registered a thought before I dragged her leg up and onto my lap. Now all that smooth pale skin is sliding beneath my fingertips.

I work the muscle of her calf, it's tight but not as tight as I expected. She's wearing tiny short shorts and I want to run my hands all the way up. No, bad idea. I focus on her face, her eyes are closed, and her breathing is a little heavy as I massage her leg.

Her eyes open, her head snaps up, and she jerks her legs off of my lap, as the beam of a flashlight lands on us. The usher clears his throat, as he leans down and says, "Sir, you and your friend here are going to have to leave the theater."

My eyes move over to look at Emily in confusion, as I ask, "What? Why?"

The Usher explains quickly, "Apparently she tried to proposition a girl in the restroom, and when the manager went into the ladies room to investigate she was outside the stalls with no pants on! The manager has seen fit to ask to have her escorted off the property."

I gape at my girlfriend in open mouthed shock, what the fuck is going on with her? First almost attacking the girl next to me, then claiming that Bella was throwing stuff at her, and being all paranoid about her cousin, and now this?

Turning my attention back to Bella, who looks at me with bewildered concern as she says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod, "See you."

Getting up I go out quickly on my side, grabbing Emily roughly by the arm and quickly make my way out of the theater, not caring if she's having trouble keeping up. We make our way out to my truck and I open the door and snarl, "Get in!"

She scrambles up into the passenger seat and I get into the driver's side, start the car, and open the windows. We're about to pull out as a small 4 door sedan rolls in front of us and a woman yells out, "Later Sug!"

Emily snarls, "I fucking knew it!"

Gaping at her again, I snap, "You knew what, Emily? You knew how to embarrass me in front of a client's daughter? You knew how to make a fucking scene and get us thrown out of a movie theater? What exactly did you know!"

She sneers at me, "I knew that it was LEAH! That was her who just drove by. Go to her house if you don't believe me!"

Rolling my eyes, I shake my head, "Why? So I can look like an asshole again tonight? Not going to happen!"

Putting the truck in drive I tear out of the parking lot, and get on the road home. It's going to be a long night, and I have to get up early to go to Chief Swan's.

****Time skip the next morning, BPOV****

In the barest region of my consciousness I know that I'm dreaming. I know that SCG is not in front of me staring me down with his smoldering green eyes. Looking at me like he's going to do all manner of perverse things to me.

I know that my brain is using the knowledge of how his hands felt on my leg at the movie theater to project the feelings of those hands all over my body.

Dream SCG backs me up against my bedroom wall, his hands on either side of my head, trapping me. He trails a finger down the side of my face, leans in, and just as his mouth brushes lightly over mine, Ozzy Osborne blares out of the speakers on the side of my bed.

Fully awake now at six am I rub my face with one hand as I fumble for the off button on the alarm clock. Dragging myself across the hall I take a quick shower before drying my hair straight.

Heading back to my room I pull on a tank top that's a half a size too small, and a pair of yoga pants that hug my hips and ass. Checking myself out in the mirror I know I look good, but not too overly obvious.

Dad had gotten called in on an emergency last night and probably wouldn't be home until late in the morning, and that's if he comes home at all, Mom has probably already left for her 7 am shift at the La Push Health Clinic where she's a Nurse Practitioner 3 days a week, and Embry will sleep till at least 10:30 without Mom or Dad here to get on his ass about sleeping the day away.

I do my makeup subtle, a light pink blush, a natural colored lipstick with just a hint of shimmer, I put just the faintest amount of eyeliner to make my eyes pop just that much more, and I'm done. Glancing I see that it's just about a quarter to 7 so I lay back down on the bed.

In just about 15 minutes SCG should be here, I don't want to look like I've obviously been waiting for him, rather that I just got out of bed when he got here. I go back to the fantasy, him standing in front of me, cornering me. His hands on either side of me, then on me, on my hips, streaking up to my breasts, lightly pulling my hair, guiding me.

Fantasy me is a lot meeker than reality me, she'd let him teach her. As I've been fantasizing, my hands have been moving, cupping myself as I imagine SCG's hands instead of my own. My thumbs brush across my nipples, they tighten as I moan, and my hands streak away, down my stomach.

They flirt with the edge of my pants, dipping under to brush the skin, and the doorbell rings, ripping me out of my bubble. Shit. He's here, and my nipples are still obviously hard and my breathing is erratic, shit! What if he figures out what I was doing?

Taking a deep breath, I realize so what? Isn't that kind of the point? Don't I want him to want me? Calmer now, the door rings again, and I run out of my room, Embry's room is across the hall and I hear the buzzsaw sound of his snoring as I run past it and down the steps barely managing not to trip on the runner.

I get to the door and throw it open, the smile on my face turns to a scowl as I see not SCG on my steps but my ex, Jacob Black. His eyes bug out a little as he looks me over, and I huff impatiently, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He stutters a little, "Well I uh, um, that is I,"

Aggravated now, I bite out a line from an old Adam Sandler movie that I saw once, "T, t, t, today Junior!"

He smiles at that, and I remember that it was Jake that I watched the movie with as he says, "Look, Bells, I just wanted to talk to you. Your dad said I could probably catch you early because you'd be waiting on the construction guy. I guess it's a good thing I got here before him. Put some clothes on Bella, you're gonna give the guy ideas."

Flirtatiously I arch my eyebrow at him, as my voice goes low and seductive, "Maybe that's what I'm looking for? Did you ever think of that, Jakie?"

He scowls at me now, "Oh yeah? Just gunna hump anything with a dick now? Is that it? I'm right here baby, when's it my turn?"

I feel the blood flood my face, angry now I play along as I get close to him, whispering in his ear, "You had your turn Jake, don't you remember? You lost your place in line when you fucked my best friend behind my back!"

With that said I go to knee him where it hurts a guy most, and I gotta give it to him, he has cat like reflexes. His knee comes up to block me and he grabs my shoulders roughly, "Really? You're gunna try that move? It worked once, the day after you caught me with Angela, do you really think I'd forget? That was nothing Bella! I told you, she tricked me, I never would have done that to you. I love you!"

His eyes are wild and out of focus, and I'm actually scared now as I call out, "EMBRY!"

Jake smirks, "You really think that's going to wake him? You know he sleeps like the dead."

I'm about to retort when the door opens behind us, and SCG steps in with a cold glare on his face, "Everything okay in here?"

His eyes soften as they land on my face, "I heard you yell, I'm sorry to come in like this, are you okay?"

Smiling, I reply, "I'm fine, Jake here was just leaving, weren't you Jake?"

Scowling darker, he nods once, "Yes. Tell Em I'll call him later."

Questioning with a smirk in my voice, I ask, "You sure that's a good idea? Somehow I think you might want to wait a few days. Also, I suggest you stay away from my dad for the next few weeks."

He rolls his eyes, "You would go running to Daddy and Big Brother wouldn't you? Don't forget how far it didn't get you the last time, Bella."

He storms out the door, and SCG quips, "Well isn't he just a happy fucking ball of sunshine…"

I wave it off, smiling, "He's just angry I kicked him to the curb after I caught him cheating. Sour fucking grapes."

SCG nods, "Well I guess I'd be mad too if I lost a beautiful girl like you."

I beam at him, and he clears his throat, "Well uh, I guess I'd better get to work. The window your dad wanted isn't being produced anymore. He wanted one of the one's that don't open, but I was only able to find the kind that swing out. It's a fire safety thing apparently. So uh, I guess I'll just be upstairs…"

He picks up his tool bag, and heads up the stairs, and my eyes immediately drop to check out his ass in the jeans he's wearing. Yum, firm and tight, just like the rest of him.

He walks in my room and leaves the door open as Embry's door opens and he drags himself down the steps, "You call me? I thought I heard shouting."

He plops down at the table, and I bring him a cup of orange juice. He sips it and turns the puppy eyes on me, "Make me breakfast please?"

I roll my eyes at him, "Uh, I'm having cold cereal. So if you want a bowl I'll get you one. Otherwise you're on your own there bro."

He sighs, "Well if that's my choice then fine. Frosted Flakes please?"

I get him his bowl and set it in front of him before fixing my own bowl of cheerios with a banana and sitting down with him. We eat in silence for a few minutes, before I break it, "Jake showed up here this morning. It wasn't pleasant. He grabbed me, Embry. I tried to knee him, he blocked it and grabbed me. He wasn't himself. He can't come here Emb. I know you didn't want to get put in the middle but I'm your sister, and he looked crazy."

Embry's face is taut with anger, "How'd you get him to leave? I thought you called me, I'm sorry baby sister."

I shrug, "The construction guy walked in. He heard me yell for you and came in."

Embry relaxes a little, "Okay. Jake and I are going to have a talk. I'll make sure he knows to stay away from here for the time being. He's not having a great time of it right now Bells. Angela is convinced that because he slept with her that time that it means they're going to get married or something. She won't leave him alone."

Snorting derisively, I reply, "Oh yeah? Well I guess he should have thought with his head instead of his dick!"

Embry sighs, "Look Bella, I've heard both sides of the story, am I happy about what he did? No. It almost ruined a life long friendship, but I more than anyone know how much Jake loved you. Before you guys got together he pined for you Baby Sister. He borderline **obsessed** about you! I'm not saying you should get back with him, for the most part I'm happy that your guys' thing has run it's course. I don't have to worry about walking in on it anymore, or feeling like a third wheel when hanging out with my best friend and my sister. Cut the guy some slack though Bella. He says Ang tricked him, and I believe him. You don't have to get back with him, just take some pity on the guy, and tell him you don't completely hate his guts. Please? For me?"

Sighing, I smile at my brother, "Okay. Only for you. Honestly though, I don't totally hate Jake. I hate Angela more than anyone."

He grins back, "Yeah, you and me both."

I finish my cereal, and put my bowl in the sink, before turning puppy eyes on Embry, "Do the dishes? Pleeease?"

He smiles, "Sure thing. Where you going?"

Smirking, I answer, "Upstairs…"

He laughs, "That guy doesn't have a prayer, does he?"

I laugh, "Nope."

Emb laughs again, "Go get 'im, Tiger."

I head up the steps glad to know that Emb isn't going to try to cock block me. I guess he figures what's the point, didn't work with Jake. Turning into my room from the landing I watch from the door as SCG takes a saw and cuts the hole in the wall bigger, taking off the jagged edges and shaping it for the new window.

His arms bulge as he controls the saw, the muscles in his back ripple with the effort. I sit on the bed as he turns off the saw, "Do you mind if I watch you?"

He has on protective eyeglasses, and a mask, and he gestures to his bag, "I don't mind, but you should go in my bag and get the other pair of glasses and a mask. Breathing in sawdust ain't that great for the lungs."

I nod and do what he says, putting the glasses on and the mask over my mouth and nose. I speak loudly so that he can hear me through it, "So how long do you think this will take?"

He replies, "Well I have to prep the wall for the window installation. I've got the right size and shape hole now, I have to sand the edges, I'll probably try to get the insulation done today too, and then once the window comes in I'll be back with a couple of my guys to get it installed."

Hmm, that's not a lot of time with him. I'll have to step it up a notch. Getting off the bed, I walk over to him, "That sounds good. You should check the wiring in my parents' room. They put an extension off the laundry room when my Mom and brother moved in about 14 years ago, a master suite. Dad and some of his buddies did the majority of the work, and mom complains that the lights flicker."

He nods, "I'll mention it to your parents, and if they want me to, I'll take a look."

He goes back to work, and I continue to talk, "So, how long have you been doing construction?"

SCG takes out a couple of sheets of sandpaper, and hands me one, "You wanna talk, you're gonna help. I don't want your daddy comin in and thinking I'm doing something I'm not supposed to with you."

And there it is, I knew Dad threatened him. I laugh, "You know my dad is all bark, and no bite, right? Plus, even if he wanted to, there's nothing he could do to you."

I take the square of sandpaper and squat down in front of him, starting to move the paper over the ragged edge of the hole. SCG is looking down at me, and I continue, "I'm assuming he told you I was just a kid, right?"

He nods, as he shakes a little as if shaking off a bad thought, and says, "He told me that you aren't even a senior in High School. To me, that makes you just a kid."

Laughing a little, I reply, "Well actually, I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in September, and this coming school year, IS my senior year. Did he tell you all that?"

SCG laughs, "No, no he didn't. Still, I'm too old for you honey."

It strikes me suddenly, this whole time, he said, 'I don't want your dad to think something is going on', and 'I'm too old for you', nowhere in there, not once had he said, 'I'm in a relationship', 'I have a girlfriend', or 'I'm not available'.

Smirking a little to myself, I reply, "I'll just have to change your mind about that."

I see the lust in his eyes, as he flicks them over my body, I'm about to say something, when my dad calls up the stairs, "Bella! Are you home?"

Rolling my eyes, I call back, "Yeah, Dad. I'm up here!"

A minute later he's in the room, and he does NOT look happy to see what I'm wearing, "Jesus Bella! Put some damn clothes on! I'll thank you to not bother Mr. Uley. He gets paid by the day Bells."

I roll my eyes at him openly, "Give me a break Dad! I'm perfectly decent, and I wasn't bothering Sam, I was helping."

SCG cuts in, "She was giving me a hand Chief, I don't need it but she wanted to watch so I told her if she wanted to talk she'd have to help. I hope that's okay sir."

Dad nods, "Yeah I spose that's fine. How's your girl doing?"

Sam's face goes carefully blank, "She's fine. Drives me crazy, but we're okay."

Dad nods again, and repeats to me, "Bella, go down and watch tv or something. Get out of Mr. Uley's way."

Rolling my eyes again I take the mask and the goggles off, and hand them to SCG, "It was nice to talk to you Sam, maybe I'll run into you in town or down in La Push."

He nods, "Nice talking to you too hon. I'm sure we'll run into each other again."

As I leave, I feel his eyes on me, and I know that at least now I have his attention. I wonder just how crazy his girl drives him, and if I can drive him crazier…


	3. Ch 03: Kickin It Up a Notch

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M for adult language, and content including underage drinking, and the recreational use of marijuana amongst teenagers and adults, as well as sexual situations.**

****One Week Later, Sam POV****

The last week had dragged out, the second day I had gone to Chief Swan's, Bella hadn't been there, in fact, no one had. I guess Chief figured who would ever have the balls to rob his place right?

Well I had gotten all the prelim work done, and since then it had just been a waiting game for the distributor to get the window to my local store. Picking up my cell, I call the shop again. Allen is the owner, I've been doing business with him since before I'd even gotten my license, so we go way back, and I'm not even offended when he picks up, and snaps into the phone without saying hello, "No, Uley, your fucking window is NOT in yet! I told you **I** would call **YOU** when it gets here, and if you don't stop bustin my God damned balls, I swear to God, I'm going to cancel the order and let you go get gouged by one of them fuckin chain stores!"

He hangs up without even waiting for a reply. I can't blame him, I've been calling him almost hourly since yesterday, he probably wants to shoot me. Hell, being honest I'm going to be lucky to escape this, whatever it is, that Chief's daughter is doing to me without getting shot by someone, most likely Chief Swan himself.

When I walked into her room that first day, her eyes wide as she realized I wasn't her mom or dad, the shrill embarrassment in her voice as she shouted, I had been caught. She had a smokin' little figure for a high school kid. Hell, as even Chief Swan himself had said, some things a man just can't help, and I guess he couldn't help wanting to paint her as a child to me, but even when I thought she was just a kid, I couldn't help but be sucked in by her beauty, and her boldness. When she sauntered right up to me in the movie theater, ran her hands over my skin, damn, she was lucky Em hadn't ripped her to shreds.

Em's name is like cold water being poured over me, yanking me back to reality. No, prurient daydreams about the Chiefs' daughter aren't going to do anything but get me into **big** trouble. Best to avoid at all costs.

Getting up, I head outside, the air is warm, with a breeze, thankfully no rain though, perfect day to go out and see what I can get into. I haven't hung out with Jared in a while, may be worth it to have to deal with his girl if it means getting my mind off of Bella for a while.

Going over to the garage I take the tarp off my bike, and hang it on the hook, grabbing my helmet off the handle bars I put it on and maneuver the bike around, before starting the engine, and tearing off down the road.

****Later that night, Bella POV****

Sitting in Jake's kitchen, fairly drunk, I sigh, why am I here? Oh yeah, Embry had thought I needed to get out of my room, stop mooning around, and have some fun, so where did he take me? To my ex's house. Yeah, that makes sense.

Jake's dad had gone to visit Becca in Hawaii, I had given him some letters and stuff to give her, and he'd be gone till after 4th of July weekend, so of course Jake was having a party.

Looking around at the litter of red cups my stomach gives a slight lurch, which gives way to little flips as I feel hot hands cup my bare shoulders, ugh, I slur a little as I turn, "Stop, don't!"

I get up to leave, and Jake backs me up, till my back hits the fridge, he places his hands on either side of my head, and he sounds drunker than I am, "Don't what, Bells? You used to love this."

The room spins a little, and I swat his hands away, " 'Used to' being the key part of that phrase, Jacob. Besides, aren't you worried that your **girlfriend** will walk in?"

That gooses his attention, and I use his momentary distraction to slip under his outstretched arms, and out the back door. The breeze has turned cool, and it takes a little of the drunk off. I make my way around to the front of the house, and I sigh with relief when Paul grabs my forearm, "There you are! I was getting worried that you had done something stupid."

Leah shows up, swaying or dancing, I'm not sure which as she yells, "She's drunk, lets go to the beach!"

Leah's drunker than I am, I think… Maybe not, I think as I sway dangerously. Paul shakes his head, "I'll take you guys to the beach, but you have to swear not to go in or near the water, none of us are in any condition to swim tonight."

I nod solemnly along with Leah, and we say in disjointed harmony, "we promise!"

Paul helps us to his truck, tucking me into the backseat, before helping Leah into the front. He goes around, climbing into the drivers' seat, my eyes close as he puts the car in gear and it starts to move.

When I open my eyes we're in the parking lot at the beach, it's late, after 10:30, the only other vehicles are a couple of bikes and a car, Paul groans, "Nevermind, lets go home."

Confused, I ask, "What? Why?"

Leah rolls her eyes, "That's Sam's bike. His, and Jared's, and I think that's J's girl's car."

I raise an eyebrow at Paul, "Really? I thought we talked about this Paul! Don't try to cock block me!"

Paul laughs, "Baby girl if you got a cock I think we're all in trouble!"

Leah shakes her head, "Shut-up Paul! Come on babe, let's go."

He sighs, "Okay."

Getting out, I'm thankful that I wore flip flops because if I was trying to walk in heels or boots right now, on the beach, I'd be flat on my face. We move along the beach, and I can see a bonfire going in one of the pits.

Heading towards the warm, I can make out four figures around the fire, two couples, but they're not sitting together the way you would expect couples to sit. SCG is sitting on a chunk of driftwood, his long legs sprawled in front of him, God he's sexy. He's wearing jeans, motorcycle boots, and a worn in black leather jacket.

I turn to Leah, laughing, and whisper, "Watch this!"

Leah laughs, and Paul groans, "oh God, here we go…"

Ditching my flip flops because they're slowing me down I revel in the feel of the sand beneath my feet as I run over and laughingly jump into SCG's lap, exclaiming, "Sam! It's so great to see you!"

Sam's arms come up around me, and he exclaims in surprise, "Bella! Are you drunk?"

I laugh, "Yup! I was at a party! I can't believe you're here!"

Paul comes into the clearing with Leah on his arm, he starts to speak, but is cut off by the shrill shriek of anger coming from my right, "WHAT THE FUCK, SAM! Get that trashy little ho-bag off of you!"

Leah steps out in front of Paul, "You calling someone else a ho, Em? That's funny!"

Emily seethes, as she turns to Sam, "You see! I told you they were in it together Sammy! Now do you believe me?"

Sam pulls me in against him, as the adrenaline rushes through my blood my buzz starts to fade slightly, and I realize he's either also drunk or high. He grins a little, as his hands rub my hips lightly, and he says, "C'mon, Em, just because they know each other doesn't mean they're in cahoots or something against you."

I see him catch Leah's eye, and smile, she smiles back at him, as she says, "I've known Bella since she was a baby, we became close after the Black girls left town. Regardless of what you think Em, my life doesn't revolve around what you did to me. Seems that unlike you, I've moved on from the fact that you stole my boyfriend, girls who steal, they always worry that what they took is going to be stolen from them. What goes around comes around honey, that's no one's fault but yours."

Emily looks momentarily shamed, but then the anger is back as she focuses on me, "I'm going to tell you once, you little skank, get the fuck off of my man!"

Getting comfortable, I wiggle my ass around on Sam's lap, and am unsurprised to feel a sizable lump poking at me. Laughing, I shoot a triumphant grin at Emily, as I say, "Oh, I think your man likes me **just** where I _am_!"

Her face contorts in fury, and she lunges towards me, Leah steps between us, and she immediately backs off, as Leah snarkily warns, "Ah ah ah Em, I don't think you really want to assault the daughter of Forks' Chief of Police! If you think he has no reach down here you are mistaken. Plus, she may look small, but she'd eat you alive, and I'd help her. You lay a hand on her, and the beating the two of us will give you will make the beating I gave you after you decided to play interloper in my life seem like a pillow fight!"

Sam looks worried now, as he says, "I think we had better head out."

This whole time the other couple has been sitting on their side of the fire, making out and not even paying attention to the conflict, but they look up now, and the guy says, "Damn Sam, who's the lil hottie?"

Emily screams in rage, and the other guy's girl shakes her head at him while rolling her eyes, and she quips, "Well, I guess the party's over. C'mon Em honey, I'll take you home. J, Sam, you guys are dogs. Paul, good to see you. Skanky Paleface, Leah, fuck off."

Leah grins at the girl, "Same back at ya Kim, still visiting the clinic monthly?"

The girl who I now know is Kim rolls her eyes, "whatever, Bitch."

Leah throws out one last barb, "I'd keep a watchful eye on your friend Emily here, Kim. Once Bella takes Sam from her she's going to be looking for a new guy, and we all know Em never looks very far for new men."

Even in my addled condition I see the underlying fear flash into the girls eye as she and Emily hurry away.

Sam sighs, running the pad of his thumb over the bare strip of skin between my shorts and tank top, "Well, this has been fun, but I had better go after her. She cooks my food, she may poison me."

I lean back against him, feeling his muscular chest against my back, as I whisper lowly in his ear, "So why don't you just dump her? We can get to know each other."

He smiles, dipping his head to plant a kiss on my bare shoulder, the contrast of the soft full flesh of his lips and the roughness of the stubble around his mouth makes me shiver, and he chuckles darkly, "Little Girl, you have no idea what you're askin for. I'm too old for you."

He lifts me gently by my waist, and moves me off his lap setting me on my feet on the sand. The guy named Jared takes a bucket of water and douses the flames, Sam stirs the ashes while Jared fills the bucket with sand and pours it over top.

Jared nods, "It's out, Sam man, you probably shouldn't ride back."

Paul sighs, "Neither of you should be riding right now, c'mon with us, I'll give you a ride home."

We make our way back to the car, and Paul says, "Sam, why don't you ride up front with me."

Scowling at him, I say, "No, he's gonna ride in back with me!"

Paul sighs, "Fine, Leah, ride in back with them."

Leah laughingly rolls her eyes, and says to me with a conspiratorial grin, "The funny thing is he thinks I'll do something to stop you guys from getting up to anything."

I laugh and climb in after her, situating myself in the middle seat. Sam climbs in beside me, and Paul puts his seat back and gets in the drivers seat.

We pull out of the lot, as Paul fumbles with the stereo putting on his cd player and playing a rock band I haven't heard before. I let my head fall back against the seat, closing my eyes and enjoying the floaty feeling.

After about a minute I feel a hand on my leg, it gently rubs circles on my thigh, lightly grasping the skin before changing directions. I start to turn in his direction, when Paul stops the car, "Sam! You're home man."

Sam looks around, "Dude, you coulda took J first."

Paul rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I coulda, but I figured your old lady is pissed off at you enough. I know Bella, given another 5 mins and you'd a had a hickey or two, consider yourself lucky not to be getting castrated tonight."

Sam smirks, looking deep into my eyes, "Maybe death would be worth it…"

Before I can respond Paul is out of the car, and he slams his seat forward, as he barks, "See you around, Sam!"

Sam smiles at me, "Hope to see you soon Bella."

Smirking back, I reply, "Definitely, I'm still waiting on my new window."

He hurries out of the car, going quickly up the walk, and into the house. I can see his girl through the door as she comes over and slams it, yelling the whole time. Sitting back as Paul gets back in and we get back on the road, I smirk at Leah, "Oh yeah, this is getting good."


	4. Ch 04: Volunteer Bella

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M for adult language, and content including underage drinking, and the recreational use of marijuana amongst teenagers and adults, as well as sexual situations.**

**A/N: Just wanted to make a quick note that Embry isn't a full year older than Bella, so he is also going into his senior year of high school, and he goes to Forks High.**

****The next morning BPOV****

Frowning up at my ceiling I lay in bed, slightly dizzy, my stomach hurts a little, and my head aches. Grounded…the word repeats in my mind… I am fucking grounded…for two fucking weeks. Never mind that Paul hadn't been drinking and he had been the one to drive, never mind that I had been home before the two am curfew that Mom and Dad had set for me for the summer. I got caught stumbling in the house at about one thirty am and Dad had flipped shit.

My door creaks open, and my mom steps in, "Bella?"

Turning towards her, I answer, "Yeah mom?"

She sighs, "Sam Uley just called, your window came in. He's going to be here in about an hour and a half to start working. Your dad and I have decided that as part of your punishment you're going to come with me to the hospital and do some volunteer work."

My face goes slack, I can feel my mouth hanging open in shock, I shake a little and gain control of my faculties again. My voice raising, I snap, "Are you KIDDING me! Mom I didn't do anything wrong!"

Mom's face goes cold, and she snaps at me, "Didn't do anything wrong? You are 17 Bella! Last I heard the drinking age in Washington state is 21. Not only that but it's not like you had one or two drinks Bella, you were so drunk you were stumbling, and obviously stoned as well."

Sighing, I reply, "Well when you put it like that… Look, I know I did some things that you may not approve of, but Paul was sober, and he drove us all home. Not only that, but I was home a full half hour before curfew."

Mom starts to reply, but I cut her off, "I want to know, why are there different rules for Embry and me? Emb went to the same party, actually, he **dragged** me to that party, but I'm the one who came home and was also responsible enough to have a designated driver lined up so that I could come home. What, he gets a pass because he slept, or more probably passed out, at Jakes? We both know that if he HAD come home the same way I came home, that Dad would not only **not** have grounded him, but he certainly wouldn't have forced him into doing volunteer work either. It's the same with his motorcycle, if I was the one tearing down the road on a bike in the morning, Dad would be after me in two seconds to pull me off of it, but with Embry he only shakes his head and laughs! It's not fair, Mom. I'm not a baby anymore, I'm going to be 18 in September! That's less than 4 months away!"

Mom half smiles, as she comes to sit down on my bed, "Look sweetie, I agree with you about the difference in the way your dad treats you and Embry, your dad… he's kind of old fashioned, you're his baby girl, he wants you to stay that way forever. Embry is his son, so he wants him to be a man. That's just the way biology has most fathers wired. I also agree that you're not a baby anymore, but by no stretch of the imagination are you an adult, Honey. You have another year of high school left, and then on to college. I don't want you to end up the way too many of your classmates are probably going to end up; pregnant either just after, or before, getting out of high school, and married to a guy with a dead end job that you don't love. We've talked about this, when you were dating Jake, remember?"

I nod, yeah, that was an embarrassing conversation I wouldn't forget anytime soon, lets just say the gist of it was that the pill doesn't prevent diseases, is not a license to have promiscuous sex, and I should always insist on a condom no matter how much I trust the guy I'm with because you really never know everything about someone.

She reaches out to brush the hair off my face, as she continues, "Look, I'd really like it if you did some volunteer work at the hospital, it'll look good on your college applications, and before you ask why Embry doesn't have to do it you know it's because football is going to take care of his college, and the coach has them all do volunteer work through the school. If you do it, I'll get your dad to forget about the grounding."

Hmm, that's an interesting proposition, on the one hand if I go with her to volunteer I won't get to see Sam today, but on the other hand not being grounded is probably worth the trade off. Looking up at her, I ask the most important question, "How many days a week do I have to do it, and how many hours a day?"

She thinks for a minute, before replying, "3 days a week, 8 hours a day, until school starts."

Wow, okay, so either a two week grounding, or 24 hours a week of god only knows what for the rest of the fucking summer… I'm over a barrel, maybe I can negotiate… biting my lip, I ask, "Can it only be 5 hours a day?"

Mom thinks for a minute, before replying, "Okay. I guess that's fair. Go take a shower, I'll make you something to eat, and get you a big glass of water, your head will stop bothering you as much when you get some hydration."

****Short time skip, Sam POV****

Pulling up at Chief Swan's house, I see just the motorcycle that belongs to the son out front. Nice, maybe I can actually have a conversation with Bella that doesn't involve her dad walking in on us.

Getting out, I go and knock on the door, this is retarded, I have butterflies in my stomach over a seventeen year old high school girl… So much for big bad Sam Uley… the door opens and I put on my sexiest smirk only to have it fall flat as my eyes land on not Bella, but her brother.

He smirks at me knowingly, "You were expecting someone else, I'm guessing?"

Backing up, he allows me to enter the house, and I try to sound casual as I ask, "She still asleep? I don't want to wake her or anything."

There's a slight scoff in his voice, and I can tell he thinks I'm just a little pathetic as he answers, "Nah man, Mom took her to the hospital."

My eyes snap worriedly to his, and he laughs, "She's fine, the 'rents are making her do community service in addition to being grounded for 2 weeks for coming home stumbling drunk and reeking like weed last night."

I groan, "Oh shit… She didn't seem that bad off when I was with her at the beach, I don't know, I was high as shit too."

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Wait, are you dating my sister behind my dads back?"

Oh shit. Maybe he's one of those brothers who likes to blackmail their sisters'. I try to sound as sincere as possible as I answer, "No, I was down there with my girlfriend, and friends of ours."

He nods, "uh huh, so how do you know she was drunk and high?"

I laugh now, trying to make it seem like the last thought I had ever had in my mind was his sister in a sexual manner, "Your sister and I are just friendly, she came over to say hello when she saw me at the beach."

He bursts out laughing, "Yeah, alright. Dude, just admit that you like her."

In a split second the joking kid tone is gone, replaced by a warning glare, his voice dead serious as he continues, "I'm friends with Paul too man, I may not be joined to his and Leah's hip like Bella, but Paul and I talk. I know what you did to Leah. I'm only going to tell you this one time, so listen up. If you hurt my baby sister, I will fuck you the fuck up, and I'm pretty sure Paul, and other friends of mine, will want to help."

Scowling at him, I start to speak, and he cuts me off, a ghost of a smile playing around his lips, "No response necessary. I know Bella, and if Bella wants to be with you, nothing my dad or I say to you, or to her, is gonna make one damned bit of difference. You should just admit you want her, and stop prolonging the inevitable."

It's my turn to scoff slightly as I hide behind the shield, "I have a girlfriend man, plus your sister is just too young for me."

He laughs again, "Trust me, age is the _least_ of your worries, on that score at least the law is on your side. And as far as you and your girl go, I know it's none of my business, but I figure you got yourself in the same mess my boy Jake did. He cheated on Bella with her best friend, and now he's stuck in a relationship with the other girl, but by letting at least everyone who hasn't known him for his entire life believe the story that Angela spins to her sycophant friends, that they fell head over heels and couldn't help themselves, he can at least feel a little better about himself. Because if he loves Ang, even a little bit, it makes him feel less guilty about throwing away the love of the girl that he was in love with from the time he was 5 years old."

Gaping open mouthed at him I flounder for something to say, but there's just nothing. Apparently eighteen year old kids can give some sage fuckin advice, I start to brush it off, and the fucker cuts me off, "Again, no response necessary Uley. Think it over, my guess is that your girl never dated a guy like you before, am I right? That was how it was with Angela. You _never _ woulda thought she'd go for a guy like Jake. I mean, Jock? Muscle-bound Gear Head? Fuck man, shit, the guy she dated before Jake was shorter than her! The guy was pretty much King of the Nerds for the first couple years of high school. No offense to Ben, I like the guy, he does my math homework for me sometimes, but him and Jake are about as far apart as you can get on the fuckin spectrum and still be the same fuckin species. So yeah, think about that. I'm out, Dad should be back from night shift in like an hour, you're okay here by yourself right?"

I nod, at this point I just want this kid to get lost so I can get upstairs and get to work. He strides out the door whistling a tune… must be nice to not have a fuckin care in the world…

****Time Skip about 4 and a half hours later, Bella POV****

My mom calls out to me from inside the curtains around Mrs. Collins' hospital bed, "Bella! Make sure you have gloves on, and come take this."

Grimacing with disgust, I make sure my gloves are secure, and take the bedpan from mom. Going quickly into the bathroom, I empty it, and quickly clean it before bringing it back out into the room.

Yeah, most high school kids who volunteer at a hospital get to do stuff like read to patients, visit with them, put fresh water in their flowers, watch tv and chill. Most kids don't have an RN for a mother… Apparently Mom had gotten her bosses to agree to let me shadow her, as long as she got permission from the patient or the patient's family.

So, lucky me, I had spent much of the last 4 and a half hours of my day doing my best not to gag, wince, or scream while my mom had me help her and her nurses' aide dress bedsores and other wounds, empty and clean bedpans, give sponge baths, and change adult diapers.

For the most part I just watched, and helped clean up afterwards, but still… there were things I felt that I just didn't need to see in this life, and in just 4 short hours I had seen them all… a shudder rolls through me, and Mom chuckles, as she takes her gloves off and washes her hands at the sink, "Wash your hands, and you can go Bella. I'll see you at home."

I nod, "Okay, thanks Mom. Love you."

She nods, "Love you too, Sweetheart."

She leaves the room, and I strip off the latex gloves, throwing them in the trash, I get as much soap in my hands, and start washing my hands thoroughly with the water as hot as I can stand it, a mound of bubbles building in the sink.

The woman in the bed calls to me, "Miss, could you get me some more water?"

I grab a paper towel and turn the sink off tossing it in the trash and grabbing a few more, as I answer, "Sure thing Mrs. Collins."

She smiles at me, "Thank you dear."

Smiling back, I throw the paper towels in the trash, and answer, "No problem.", as I grab her water pitcher and head down the hall to the kitchen area. Mrs. Collins is by far my favorite patient, she's a sweet little old lady, according to my moms chart she's 78 years old, widowed, and in the hospital because she slipped and fell getting out of the tub and broke her hip.

Walking into the kitchen, one of the other nurses tells me, "You can't be in here, if you need something in here get one of the aides to get it."

I look at her confused, "Excuse me?"

She answers, "This area is for staff only. Your mom may have gotten the bosses to agree to this little volunteer thing, but I think you should be down with the rest of the candy striping juvenile delinquents."

I'm about to respond when my mom comes into the room, "Is there a problem in here?"

She glares down the other nurse, who backs off in a hurry, "No, no problem."

Mom turns to me, "Bella?"

I shrug, "Nope, no problem here. I was just getting a pitcher of water for Mrs. Collins."

She nods, "Okay, well get it, and go."

Taking the hint, I hurriedly fill the pitcher, and exit the room. As the door closes behind me I hear mom talking to the other nurse with a slightly raised voice, and I'm glad to have gotten out of there.

I bring the pitcher of water into the room, and set it on Mrs. Collins' bedside table, pouring some into a cup for her, and handing it to her, "Here you go Mrs. Collins."

She smiles at me, "Thank you, honey! Oh I wish I had some granddaughters, don't get me wrong, I love my grandsons, but it's like the difference between having a son and having a daughter, on that score I was lucky enough to have 2 of each, and now they all have babies of their own…"

She sighs, but it's not a sad sigh, more the happy kind of sigh that comes from having a long life. Mrs. Collins sips her water, as she looks at me, "You know, Bella, you look to be about the same age as my younger sons oldest boy, you're about 17?"

Nodding, I answer, "Yes Ma'am, I'll be 18 in September."

She laughs, "Oh good, Jesse just turned 18 in May! He's such a sweet boy, and even though he's my grandson I promise you I'm not being biased when I say he's very good looking too. Sit down and visit with me for a while honey, I'm pretty sure he's coming to see me in about 20 minutes, I'd like for him to meet you."

Torn now, I consider, she is a very nice lady, at the same time, I already have my sights set on Sam, so whether her grandson is as nice and good looking as she says he is doesn't really matter to me. On the other hand though, it's not like Sam and I are a couple, or even really friends, I've only met him a few times, and even though I'm really attracted to him, and I want to get to know him, there's still the chance that he'll stay with Leah's cousin.

The thought of that has me sitting down, as I pour her another cup of water, and Mrs. Collins laughs, "There's a girl, now, tell me, are you going to college this year?"

I shake my head, "No ma'am, I'm going into my senior year at Forks High School."

She nods, "That's good, do you have any idea where you want to go, or what you want to do?"

The question is a little overwhelming, and I shake my head. She laughs, "There now, that's okay, you still have plenty of time to decide. In my day you'd more likely than not have found a steady fellow already and be on the verge of settling down when High School was over. Those times are gone though, young ladies have so many more options now. You don't just have to be a wife and mother, or either if you don't want to be. Did you ever think about being a nurse like your mom?"

I shrug, "I've thought about it, though after some of the things I've seen today I don't know if it's for me, I guess I'll see how the rest of the summer goes though."

She nods, "Do you think you'd rather go away or stay home for school?"

I shrug again, "Probably go away, I love my family, but Dad can be really overbearing. He has so many rules, and even when I try to follow them, I end up doing something wrong in his eyes."

She smiles at me, "I doubt it's as bad as all that honey, if you're his only daughter which I'm assuming you are, he can't help being overprotective to you. It's in their nature you know, Daddies live to protect their baby girls. He loves you probably more than you can imagine."

I nod, and start to reply, when a loud knock sounds on the open door along with a deep voice saying, "There's my favorite girl!"

Turning as Mrs. Collins laughs, I see a gorgeous guy leaning casually on the door with a bouquet of flowers. You can tell he isn't quite an adult yet, he's 18 and he looks 18 whereas Sam is 21 and could easily pass for a couple years older. The boy in the doorway who I assume is Mrs. Collins' grandson Jesse, has short dark brown hair slightly longer than Sam's inky black spikes, and his eyes are a shocking electric blue. He's pale like me, but with a ruddy complexion, like a healthy farm boy, 6'1 and stocky but muscular, not bad to look at at all…

Giving myself a mental jolt I stand up as he comes into the room, and I say, "Oh let me take those, I'll get a vase for them."

He lets me take the flowers, and I hurry down to the supply room and grab one of the water pitchers to use as a vase for the flowers, which upon closer inspection I think are handpicked rather than bought and paid for, and the thought of that total guys guy lookin dude in there picking flowers for his grandma makes me want to aww, and laugh at the same time.

I bring the pitcher back into the room, and run water into it from the sink, Mrs. Collins and the boy are hugging, but they separate as I put the flowers in the water and set them on the table.

Mrs. Collins has a mischevious glint in her eye as she says, "Now see Jess, I told you I had someone I wanted you to meet. Jesse, this is Bella, Bella, this is my grandson, Jesse Aidan Collins Jr.."

Jesse laughs as he sticks his hand out, "Just Jesse is fine, it's great to meet you Bella, glad to know that my grandma has someone to talk to in here before I can get here in the afternoons."

Shaking his hand, I reply, "It's nice to meet you Jesse, and it's easy to spend time with your Grandma, she's a really great lady!"

He grins at me, "The best there is!"

I nod, "She's really great, well uh, I'll leave you to your visit. It was really nice to meet you Jesse, maybe I'll run into you again sometime. I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Collins!"

She waves to me, "That you will honey, have a good night."

Nodding again, I break the now awkwardly long handshake and exit the room, holding my breath until I get down the hall, and letting it out in an exhilarated rush, well this summer just got a whole lot more interesting…


	5. Ch 05: Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M for adult language, and content including underage drinking, and the recreational use of marijuana amongst teenagers and adults, as well as sexual situations.**

****Bella POV The next day****

Leah and Paul picked me up from the hospital when my shift was over. We had smoked a blunt, and just as we hit the La Push border my stomach had started growling. Paul heard it, of course, and he made fun of me like any older brother would, "Aww, Baby Bell needs some foodage! Don't worry kid, we won't let you starve!"

A contented sigh of relief escapes my lips as we pull up in front of Leah's mom's diner. Hopping out of the car, I practically skip up the steps and into the building, Leah and Paul are right behind me and we snag the booth in the corner and peruse the menus on the table. Hmmm, what to eat…I love the debate of what crazy unhealthy thing to eat when I'm stoned, most people don't really understand the munchies, I however had a firm grasp on things.

You smoke, your heart rate goes up, which actually raises your metabolism, so you get mad hungry because your body thinks it's starving, so you eat. However if you **don't** eat, or you eat only enough to get the gnawing ache to go away, you actually lose weight, especially if you smoke again after eating.

"Bell. Bell? **BELL**!", looking up, I shake my head, and Leah laughs, before her voice goes low, "Girl you're so engrosses in your stoned state you didn't even see Sam and Bitch Face come in."

My head is all of a sudden on a swivel as I look left, then right, then left again, before spotting them in the corner booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. Emily sees me looking, and in a split second is up on Sam's lap in the booth.

Sam's arms go out like he's stunned, but a second later she has her tongue in his mouth and his arms go around her waist, his hands cupping her ass. I gag, "Well, that's a hunger killer."

Paul shakes his head, stunned, "What an idiot."

Leah stands, "Let's get out of here."

I nod, "I'm all for that."

We head out quickly, I can hear something muffled escape him like he's trying to tell her to stop even as he's cupping her ass. I snort derisive laughter, Paul's right, what an idiot...

****Bella POV The next day; Friday****

Well what started out as a promising week has definitely gone bust. I've been puked on, pissed on, an old man took a swing at me, thankfully he missed, but yeah shitty week, I get to see SCG and his girlfriend pretty much humping in Sue's Diner, and I hadn't even gotten to see Mrs. Collins' hot grandson again.

The only thing that makes this week worth it is the fact that it's over. Going down the hallway I go into Mrs. Collins' room, "Hey Mrs. C, just wanted to say bye. I'm not gonna be here again till Monday."

She nods, "Well, I'll miss our chats honey, why don't you hang around for another 10 minutes. Jesse is on his way over, and I'm feeling really tired today, maybe he'll forgive me for begging out of our visit if he had someone else to hang out with."

I giggle, she's so trying to set me up with her grandson, and it's so cute! Sitting down, I reply, "Sure thing, Leah and Paul are celebrating the fact that Paul's dad is bringing him along to do tattooing at Bike Week this year, so it's not like I'd be doing anything other than heading home to veg out in my room."

She looks at me confused, "A girl like you must have tons of friends Bella."

Shaking my head with a shrug, I reply, "Not really. I used to, but not so much since my ex and I broke up."

Her confusion turns to sympathy, "Oh, that's a shame honey. That must have been hard."

"It wasn't so bad, it just helped me figure out who my true friends really are.", she nods, starts to speak, and is interrupted by Jesse coming through the door, "Hey Grandma!"

He stops when he sees me, and grins, "Hey, Bella, right?"

I nod, "yup."

He smiles, and Mrs. Collins says to him, "Jesse honey, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm gonna have to beg off of our visit today. I'm feeling really tired, and I think I should really get some rest."

Jesse nods, "Oh. Okay, I'll come back tomorrow. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

She waves him off, "No, I'm fine sweetie. Why don't you take Bella into town for an ice cream or something?"

Jesse shakes his head with a smile, "Sure Grandma, twist my arm a little harder. I have to say, it's very cool of you to hook me up with your pretty volunteer girl."

Mrs. Collins laughs, "That's my boy. I'll see you tomorrow honey. Bella, I'll see you on Monday."

Smiling, I reply, "Sure thing."

I turn to Jesse, "Uh, I'm gonna go get my stuff together. I'll meet you in the hall in front of the room in about 10 minutes?"

He smiles, "Yeah, I'll see you then."

Going down the hall to the staff room, I grab my bag and go into the bathroom attached to the locker area. I open it and throw my makeup bag in the empty sink before pulling off the scrubs which I put into one of the plastic bags provided.

I go into the outer part of the bag and take the little box with my naval ring in it out. Taking out the clear plastic retainer that I was wearing in accordance with the hospitals' piercing policy, I put it in the box and insert the banana barbell with a dangling moon and stars charm in.

Tightening the balls, I pull on a pair of short black denim shorts and a snug fitting purple v-neck. The hospital's shoe policy wasn't mandatory for me as a volunteer so I had worn my black and purple sneaker boots under my scrub pants.

I put on my makeup hurriedly, black eyeliner and a shiny neutral lip gloss. Taking the elastic off the end of the braid I had my hair in I shake it out and let it fall in waves around my face before shoving everything back in its place, zipping my bag up, and slinging it over my shoulders.

Hurrying out of the bathroom, I stop at the nurses station and check in with my mom, "I'm on my way out Mom."

She looks at me closer, "Where are you going?"

I shrug, "Mrs. Collins set me up with her grandson. We're going to go get an ice cream or something."

Mom rolls her eyes a little, and comes out from the nurses station, "Well are you going to introduce him to me?"

Biting back the groan that wants to escape my mouth, I answer, "Do I have to?"

She shakes her head, "Do you really think I'm going to let you go off in a car with a boy we don't know, who doesn't live around here, and who I couldn't pick out of a lineup?"

Of course, Jesse comes looking for me now, "Uh hey, Bella, you ready to go?"

I nod, "Yeah, just a sec, come meet my mom."

He looks from me, to mom, and back to me, "Okay, where is she?"

I shake my head a little, and make the introduction, "Mom, this is Jesse Collins, he's Mrs. Collins in 140B's grandson. Jesse, this is my mom."

He looks embarrassed, but Mom takes pity on him, and laughs a little, "It's nice to meet you Jesse. Your grandma is such a nice lady. She talks about you and your family all the time."

He smiles now, "Thanks, I'm really glad to know that she's been getting such great care."

Mom smiles at me, I guess relieved that Jesse is very obviously around my same age, as she says, "Well, you kids have fun. I'll see you at home Bella honey."

Nodding, I reply, "Thanks mom, love you!"

I grab Jesse's arm, pulling him down the hall and off the ward floor into the main of the hospital, he laughs, "Damn Girl, you act like the dogs are after us!"

Laughing, I answer, "Well I figured it would be best to get out of there before my mom changed her mind about grilling you."

He shrugs, and takes my hand, "I don't think I'd even mind being intimidated for you."

Smiling at him, I respond, "Aww, that's so sweet!"

We've made our way out into the parking lot, and he points over at an old beat up truck with Colorado tags, "Hope you don't mind."

I shrug, "Not at all."

We make it over to his truck, and Jesse helps me climb in when I hear the familiar roar of my brothers' motorcycle. Groaning a little, I close my eyes as Embry pulls right up in front of Jesse's truck, "Where are you off to Little Sister?"

Jess looks from Embry, and back to me again, "I guess we didn't get out fast enough, huh honey?"

Laughing, I shake my head, "Guess not."

He helps me down and I stand slightly in front of him, heading Embry off, "Embry!"

He gives me a quick hug, before taking a step back, and asking, "So who's your friend?"

Rolling my eyes, I answer, "Embry Swan, this is Jesse Collins. Jesse, my big brother Embry."

Jesse smiles, running one hand through his hair, before extending it, "Nice to meet you."

Embry nods, shaking Jesse's hand briefly, as I go on, "Jesse's grandma is on my floor, that's how we met."

Emb nods again, "That's cool, where you going now?"

I shrug, and Jesse answers, "I was gonna take her to get some ice cream, then maybe let her show me around.", he breaks off and gestures at the front of his truck, "As you can see I'm not from around here."

The way he talks is so cute, the accent is killing me, and I know Embry can tell as he immediately goes into big brother mode, "I can see that, hear it too, you talk like a cowboy. You guys don't mind if I hang with you too, do you?"

Rolling my eyes, and scowling at him, I groan internally as Jesse responds, "Sure, I'm gonna be around here for the whole summer, so it'll be cool to get to know some more locals."

Embry nods, "Cool, thanks Bro."

Jesse nods back at him, "No prob, you wanna lead, or ride with us?"

Embry thinks for a minute, "I'll lead. Bella, you gonna take him to the place in Forks, or the really good one in La Push?"

Embry smirks at me, and I narrow my eyes at him, as I sweetly say, "Well, obviously we'll go to the good one in La Push if Jesse wants to go that far."

Jesse asks, "Where, and what, exactly is La Push?"

Embry laughs, "It's the Quileute Indian Reservation, about half an hour from here. Mom was visiting there the first time she met our Dad."

Jesse nods, "Half hour isn't that bad, let's do it."

Of course he feels that way… I'm not dumb, Paul or Leah had definitely run their mouth to my big brother, and now he feels like I'll give Sam a taste of his own medicine whether I want to or not.

Jesse of course is just being agreeable because he likes me and wants to seem cool to Embry, which I understand since he said he was gonna be around for the whole summer.

Emb gets back on his bike, and Jesse helps me back up into the truck, and shuts the door, running around the front of the truck he says something to Embry that makes Emb laugh, before going to the drivers side and getting in.

He puts his seat belt on, and starts the engine letting Embry pull out a good 10 yards in front of us before putting the truck in gear and moving forward behind him. About a block out of the hospital lot I breathe a sigh of relief that Embry isn't driving his bike like a maniac as usual, and is making it easy to follow him.

Jesse breaks the silence, "So, your mom and your brother look a lot different than you do…"

I smile, "I know. Mom is actually my Step-mom, her and Dad have been married since Embry and I were like 3 and 4, she's the only mom I've ever known though, so that's what I call her. Embry is my half brother, my Dad really **is** his Dad too. It's kind of a sordid story…"

Jesse grins, "I love a good sordid story with a fairy tale ending."

Laughing, I continue, "Okay, so, I got this story out of my Aunt Sarah when she was drunk after a block party, so don't think bad of my mom or anything, I kind of tricked my aunt into telling me. My Dad and my biological mother had been together since they were in high school. Dad's two best friends his whole life are Quileute, and he always spent a lot of time in La Push. Well, one day he and Renee, that's my bio mom, were at a party down in La Push, and they were all apparently partying hard, and they decided they were going to party with Kay, because apparently Renee had some tendencies, and I actually think the last I heard she's gay with a female high school gym teacher named Philippa in Florida."

Jesse lets out a burst of laughter, before snorting out, "I'm sorry…Your mom just looked at me like an angry cougar protecting her cub when I first came up to you…"

I wave him off, "I know, she really is though…what happened between her, Renee, and my Dad was like the last party of her life. She got pregnant with Embry, never told my Dad, in fact didn't really know who he was until about 2 years later. Of course by that time I had been born and Dad and Renee had gotten married. So yeah, Renee walked out when I was about one, no goodbye or anything, she left me with Aunt Sarah, that's my dad's best friend's wife, and peaced the fuck out."

Taking a breath I dig through my bag for the bowl with the small amount of marijuana in it, as I continue on, "So Embry's mom and Aunt Sarah had been friends for a long time, she knew about Embry being my Dad's, and she waited just long enough for Dad and Renee's divorce to be final to tell Dad that he had a son he had never met with the woman who had had the threeway with him and Renee. So yeah Aunt Sarah arranged it so that we all got together, and my parents have been together ever since."

Jesse nods, "Well yeah, I would say that is a sordid story with a fairy tale ending if ever I've heard one. Glad it all worked out for the best."

I nod back as I finish loading the bowl, and ask, "So what about you?"

He shrugs, "My story isn't nearly as interesting as all that. I just turned 18, my parents met in college and have been together ever since, I play football and lacrosse, and I'm probably going to go to college out here somewhere on a scholarship for both so that I can check in on my Grandma whenever I get the chance. I also have twin 15 year old sisters that I'm pretty overprotective of, so I know why your big brother out there rode up on us and blocked my truck in the way he did. Having a kid sister is a big responsibility if you're a brother."

Laughing, I reply, "Yeah, Emb always says that parents have it easy, they get to go to work while I'm at school so they don't have to look after me 24/7 the way he feels he has to."

Reaching out, Jesse turns on the radio, "Hope you don't mind country."

Stifling a groan, I shrug, "no worries, we're almost there now anyway."

He laughs, "Funny and gorgeous, how'd I get so lucky?"

Shrugging, I tuck the bowl back into my purse, and answer, "Your grandma set us up."

He throws his head back laughing so hard I'm almost afraid that we'll crash, but he doesn't even swerve as he gets hold of himself, "That's just one more point in your favor honey."

Embry slows slightly as we get into La Push proper, and he makes the left onto the main road, and pulls into the parking lot of The FroZone. Jesse follows and parks next to him, getting out quickly and coming around to open my door for me, I swing my legs to face him, and he holds my hips as he helps me out of the truck.

As my feet hit the ground, I look up, and our eyes lock, he smiles at me, before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. His lips are soft, and full, and the pressure is pleasant, but incredibly fleeting as he pulls back, and smiles, "Figure now at least it won't be awkward when we say goodbye later."

I laugh, and take his hand as we walk around to meet Embry. Embry raises an eyebrow at me, as he says, "Look Bells, Sam is over there."

I roll my eyes at him, "Good for Sam."

Emb grins, and we make our way inside, we get on line, and Jesse asks, "So what's good here?"

Embry laughs, "Only everything! They make their ice cream fresh every day, and they have all sorts of mix ins and toppings. I'm gonna get mint chocolate chip with hot fudge."

Looking over the daily menu, I decide, "I think I'm gonna get vanilla with fresh strawberries and yellow cake pieces."

Jesse looks the menu over, "hmm… Chocolate with brownie chunks and peanut butter topping for me."

Looking around I see an empty table in the corner, "would one of you order for me? I'll go grab us a table."

Sticking my hand in my pocket I take out a 5 dollar bill and start to hand it to Embry only to have Jesse take it out of my hand, and thrust it right back at me, "do you really think I'm not going to pay for you on our first date? I mean come on Bella! My grandma set us up, do you really think I'm gonna let her down?"

Laughing I take the 5 back, and put it back in my pocket, "Thank you! That's sweet of you."

Embry smiles at me and I head back to snag the last table before anyone else does. I know that it's going to take at least a 10 minutes before the guys get through the line and over to me, so I rifle through my purse looking for my phone.

Hearing a chair scrape back, and someone sit down, I look up, and am not amused to find Sam sitting with me. Giving him an eyeroll I go back to looking for my phone.

"You're not even gonna say hi?", there's hurt in his voice, which is almost comical the way he and his girlfriend were devouring each others' faces in Sue's diner yesterday.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, I reply, "Hi Sam… Bye Sam…"

He looks at me strangely, "What the hell Bella? Last time I saw you, you were all over me, today it's 'Hi Sam, Bye Sam'?"

I roll my eyes at him, "How's your girlfriend? I guess things with the two of you have been better since you haven't been in my house. That would certainly explain the show the two of you put on in Sue's yesterday."

He groans lowly, "Shit….Of course that's why she did that… Look, I didn't know you were there, I'm sorry if you got upset over it honey but what was I supposed to do? She is my girlfriend."

I shrug, "Exactly, **she's** your girlfriend. Now, if you don't mind, I'm actually here on a date."

He looks around, and sees Embry, "With your brother?"

Smirking, I reply, "No, with the tall white boy standing **next to** my brother."

Sam sees Jesse, who is looking over now with a confused expression on his face, and anger flashes in his eyes as he stands up, "Oh. Fine. Just so you know I'm going to be doing some more work on your place. Your dad decided it would probably be smart to have his wiring looked at after all. See you tomorrow."

I frown at him slightly, "See you."

Embry says something to Jesse, who comes over to the table, "You okay? Was that guy bothering you?"

I shrug, "I'm fine, he was just saying hi. His girlfriend was waiting on him, that's why he left so abruptly."

The worry lines on Jesse's forehead smooth out as soon as I say the word 'girlfriend', and he smiles, "Cool. I wouldn't want to put a hurtin on him for bothering a lady."

I smile, "Thanks."

****Sam POV****

Storming out of The FroZone, I meet up with Emily in the truck, "So you wanna explain to me what that public display of affection at the diner yesterday was all about?"

She shrugs, "I was just feeling a little romantic Sammy!"

Snorting derisively, I reply, "Uh huh. So it had nothing to do with the fact that Chief Swan's daughter was there right?"

She snorts, "Why would I care if she was there?"

Rolling my eyes I reply, "You know what Em, I know you, and I should have known that that display had nothing to do with me, and everything to do with you getting one up on someone else. I don't appreciate you using me as a pawn. Look, I think we should take a break."

Bracing myself for the blow up I'm not disappointed when she shrieks, "ARE YOU INSANE!"

She continues to rant, "I do freaking everything for you Sammy! I cook, I clean, I make sure your clothes are washed, everything! And the thanks I get is you lusting after a **child**, and now telling me you want to take a break!"

Snapping now, I yell, "FUCK YOU EM! She's **not** a child, but that's not the fucking point! First, you don't work! I've supported you fully, for the last 3 _years_! Second, you fucking know I hate when you call me Sammy, and yet you do it every chance you get! You run my life like you're my fucking wife, but guess what Em, you're NOT! We're NOT MARRIED, and we're NEVER GOING TO BE! As soon as we get home I want you to pack your stuff, and I'm going to take you back to your parents house. I just want some fucking space!"

By the time I'm done Emily is in tears, but I feel a sense of freedom I haven't felt since Leah walked in on me banging Emily, and I love it. Starting the truck I peel out of the parking lot, and tear down the road to my parents house. Parking in the drive I'm glad to see that my rents aren't home yet, so there won't be any I told you so's before I get Emily out of here.

We go around the back to the apartment entrance, and she immediately goes through the living area back to the bedroom. I call back after her, "Start packing Emily! I'm not joking with you, I want to get on the road in an hour!"

Settling into my chair, I turn on the tv and groan at the thought of making the hour and a half drive up to Emily's parent's house up in Neah Bay on the Makah reservation. Yeah, that's gonna be a nightmare…


End file.
